1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to registration methods and systems, and more particularly, to electronic registration methods and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Registration systems have existed in some fashion since ancient times. In its most basic form, registration is a process by which individuals, items or transactions are recorded in a list (or register). Registration systems may be in electronic or paper form, or some combination thereof.